


I Don't Regret It

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, F/M, Ghouls, One Night Stand, Vampires, im just randomly tagging at this point, imagine waking up naked next to Dean Winchester with no memory of how you got there, sam being awkward, sober sam, this is pretty much that, wasted reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up under the scratchy sheets of the motel bed with a huge throbbing pain in your head. The throbbing got worse when you realized <i>the motel sheets were scratchy.</i> You looked down at yourself and saw that you were without any sort of clothing. <i>Oh god, what happened last night?</i> you asked yourself. You buried your face back in your pillow when you heard a soft grunt and felt the bed shift next to you. <i>Did I hook up with someone and forget to throw them out?</i> you thought. It wouldn’t be unheard of for you. You rolled over to get some answers, when you were met by the gleaming emerald eyes of Dean Winchester. “Good morning,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again. Then he reopened them and bolted upright. “I’m naked and we’re in bed together,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> so I just kind of spat this out. I'm sure there are other fics like it, but I felt the need to write it.

You woke up under the scratchy sheets of the motel bed with a huge throbbing pain in your head. The throbbing got worse when you realized _the motel sheets were scratchy._ You looked down at yourself and saw that you were without any sort of clothing. _Oh god, what happened last night?_ you asked yourself. You buried your face back in your pillow when you heard a soft grunt and felt the bed shift next to you. _Did I hook up with someone and forget to throw them out?_ you thought. It wouldn’t be unheard of for you. You rolled over to get some answers, when you were met by the gleaming emerald eyes of Dean Winchester. “Good morning,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again. Then he reopened them and bolted upright. “I’m naked and we’re in bed together,” he said.  
Your headache somehow managed to get worse as soon as he spoke. “Would you shut up? I am so hungover,” you spat.  
“[Y/N], we slept together. I mean, we’re both naked and in the same bed and hungover and we… _we slept together_ ,” Dean said, his face flushing pink.  
“Yeah, Dean, I’m honestly less worried about that than I am about how hungover I am,” you muttered. “I mean think about it, what else could have happened that we don’t remember?”  
“[Y/N], please look at me,” Dean said, his voice suddenly very gentle. So you did as he asked. “Do you remember anything that happened last night?”  
You sighed and held your face in your hands. “I remember we thought we were gonna die on that hunt. I remember us not dying. I remember we were so shaken up we went to a bar. Oh, and Sam was there. I remember hustling pool and earning about five hundred bucks. Then I guess we decided we’d spend it on shots of tequila… Then nothing,” you said.  
“I remember some stuff that happened after that, but not much. I was drunk, but I could tell you were absolutely wasted. So I asked Sam to take us back here. I can’t remember anything after that,” Dean told you.  
“Okay, well if Sam was with us at least up until we got back here, where is he now? His bed is made, so he couldn’t have slept here.”  
“He must’ve gotten the hell out of dodge whenever we… got busy,” Dean said, refusing to look at you when he spoke the last two words.  
“I guess I’m more curious about something else,” you said.  
“Hm?”  
“How did we… ‘get busy’? I mean yeah, we were drunk, but one of us had to have made a move for the other to roll with it. Drunk words are sober thoughts, right? So which one of us was it?”  
Dean looked at you, lifting his eyebrows. “Are you asking me if I had a thing for you before last night?”  
You shrugged. “I guess, kinda, yeah.”  
Dean got out of the bed and began searching for his clothes. “I’m gonna go look for Sam, try to find out where he bunked down last night,” he said, ignoring your question. He slid on his boxers, jeans, boots, and black v-neck before grabbing his car keys and leaving the motel room.  
You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and sat there in the bed, wondering what the hell just happened. You stood up and gathered your clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and pretend that last night didn’t happen, that this morning didn’t happen. When you got out and dressed, you came out of the bathroom and started packing your things to get back on the road again. It wasn’t like you’d been pining after the elder Winchester since you met him, but you’d be lying if you said the thought of being with him hadn’t crossed your mind a couple of times. Your thoughts were interrupted when Dean opened the door, Sam right behind him. “Found him sleeping in the Impala,” Dean muttered as he dropped the keys on the table by the door.  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on his bed. “Like I’d want to even be in the room next door when you two are going at it,” he muttered. “At least it got you guys to break the sexual tension that’s been building up since that ghoul run-in a few months ago.”  
“Sam, what did I say about bringing that up?” Dean spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Wah wah, bite me,” Sam grumbled.  
Fed up with the brothers, you picked up your things and left the motel room, throwing your duffel in the trunk of the Impala and sitting on it while you waited for them. You were joined by Dean a few minutes later. “Look, [Y/N], I’m sorry-” Dean started.  
“Just shut it. I don’t wanna hear your empty apologies. Let’s just pretend it never happened,” you said, staring straight ahead.  
“[Y-”  
“I said drop it. All I did earlier was ask a question and you couldn’t even give me an answer before treating me like another one of your one-night-stands,” you said.  
“I didn’t mean-”  
“I don’t care what you meant,” you spat. “Let’s just get back on the road.”  
Dean knew that if he tried to say anything further you’d only cut him off again. So he placed his hands up in surrender and went to get in the driver’s seat. You found your place in the backseat and Sam sat in his usual spot as passenger. Several hours later you found yourselves at a Gas ‘n’ Sip on your way to the next case. Sam was in the bathroom and you had gotten out to stretch, leaning against the car opposite the side Dean was on. “Are you gonna let me talk about this?” Dean asked you.  
“I don’t have anything to say, Dean,” you responded coldly.  
“Well I do,” he said, turning to face you. He leaned his forearms up on the roof of the car. “I’d bet money that I initiated what happened last night,” he said.  
That got your attention, and you turned slightly so that he could see your face. “Why do you say that?” you asked quietly.  
“A few months ago, when you were bleeding out after that ghoul encounter, and we had to call in that favor from Cas,” Dean recalled. “You were so confident going in on that hunt. Ready with your silver bullets, thinking it was a shifter… I wasn’t nearly as sure as you were before we left the motel. But you smiled at me and asked me if I was gonna be a wuss about it or come with you to gank the thing… And then, sure enough, later that night, there you were, on the ground, with your wrists slit and half your blood in a bowl from the ghoul. I saw what it did to you, I was so mad.” Dean’s face was straight throughout the entire story. “I shot the bastard’s head off as soon as I saw it. Then when I came running to you, you were already fading, the thing had drained you of about half your blood. Prayed to Cas and got you fixed right up.” You looked at Dean in shock. “Guess I never told you that whole story before,” he said when he saw your face. “But I knew in that moment that what I felt for you was more than just what came with having a hunting partner.” You gave Dean a confounded look. “What I’m trying to say is that, yes, I did have a thing for you before what happened last night. That’s why I’d bet money that I made the first move.”  
You stood there, bewildered at Dean’s words, when Sam came back out of the convenient store and got in the car. Dean looked at you before removing the nozzle from the car and closing the gas cap, climbing back into the car as if nothing had happened. After your initial shock at his confession passed, you got back into the car without a word. You didn’t have any.  
When you got to the motel in the town of your next case, you asked the person working the front desk for two separate rooms. One with two queens, and one with a king. You wouldn’t be bunking with the Winchesters tonight. “Here’s the key to your room.” You handed it to Dean when you left the motel lobby. “I got my own for the night.”  
“[Y/N], will you please just say something about what happened the other night?” Dean asked. You looked down as you made your way to your room. “I answered your question, now why don’t you answer mine?”  
“I just need some time to think, Dean,” you said. You went into your motel room and shut the door behind you before he could press the issue further. When you got inside, you sat down on the end of the bed, slouching over. Your headache was still present, but much less noticeable. You tried to recall what happened last night with Dean.  
You were so drunk you could barely function, evidently, but Dean was only too drunk to drive. Then again, his memory barely outlasted yours. You usually were eventually able to remember nights like that, though. So you laid back on the bed until you did.

_Back at the motel, Dean helped you into the room. He was stumbling almost as much as you were, but he was able to keep the two of you upright. “I’m gonna go see if I can’t get you guys a bottle of water or something,” Sam said before leaving to go to the vending machines.  
“Well, the moose is gone,” you slurred. “Hel’ me geh ma shoes off,” you said, pointing at your feet. You fell back onto your bed and it took Dean a few tries, but he was able to untie your shoes enough to get them off your feet. As he was working on your shoes, you were taking off your jacket, bloodied from hacking heads off of vampires. Luckily, your flannel shirt buttons were the snap together kind, so that was no problem to take off. Dean stood up after helping you with your shoes and went over to the pull-out couch to set it up. But he didn’t even get as far as taking off all three cushions before he began to fall forward, tired and at a loss for balance. “You cah come slee in my beh with me if you wanna,” you said upon seeing him struggle.  
Dean smiled drunkenly and pulled off his shoes as he walked over to the bed, stripping his jacket and shirt as well. He fell onto the bed next to you and rolled on his side to face you. “You’re awesome, you know that?” he asked in admiration.  
“Nah, I’m not that awesome. You’re Dean Winchester. That’s awesome,” you replied, still lying on your back, staring up at the ceiling. “But I mus’ be somethin’ kinda special if you think I’m awesome. You’re Dean friggin’ Winchester,” you giggled._  
It barely occurred to Dean how highly you thought of him, but he didn’t care. That wasn’t what he was thinking about.  
 _He reached over to you, grabbed your face in his hands, and pulled your mouth to his._  
Even in his drunken state, the kiss felt magical. It was everything he had imagined ever since he realized he loved you those few months ago.  
 _Your hand instinctively wrapped around him, like that’s where it belonged, as you kissed him back. “Took ya long enough, Winchester,” you said after the initial kiss. You resumed kissing him and he rolled on top of you, his hands moving from your face to your waist. Sam came back to the room with a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of Cola in the other, but when he saw what was going on, he quickly fled the scene. You and Dean were giggling as the kiss became deeper and your tongues fought for dominance, but soon Dean was slipping his hands under your t-shirt and lifting it off of you without a second thought._

You opened your eyes and sat up, not wanting to remember the rest. You had a feeling you knew what happened after that. You got up and left the room as quickly as possible. Dean was sitting against the wall next to your door, waiting for you. You glanced down at him in bewilderment before continuing to walk across the dimly lit parking lot in the cool night air. “[Y/N],” Dean called after you, getting up to follow you.  
“I remember, okay?! I remember now!” you yelled, turning on your heel to face him.  
Dean’s eyes widened in panic, as if he had been hoping you wouldn’t remember. He stopped in his place about three feet away from you. “So what happened?” he asked.  
“I honestly think it’s better if we just drop it, okay? Neither of us dropped the ‘l’ word, so it’s fine,” you told him.  
“What if I wanna drop the ‘l’ word?” Dean asked. “Look, I get it. You hate that we slept together. You hate that neither of us remembered it the next morning. I get it; it’s understandable. But I don’t hate it. Because if it hadn’t happened then I probably would never build up the courage to tell you that I love you. I love you, [Y/N]. And I don’t know if you feel the same way, but it doesn’t matter because either way, you’d still regret what happened between us last night.”  
“I don’t regret it, Dean!” you blurted. You covered your mouth right after the words left it.  
“What?” Dean asked. He approached you and took your hand that was covering your mouth in his own hand, urging you to explain your statement.  
“I… I don’t regret sleeping with you. I… I really like you, Dean, and I’d be lying if I said I’d never thought about being with you… I just… I don’t know, I didn’t think it would happen this way,” you admitted. “I don’t regret it. But I hate that it happened the way it did.”  
Dean shook his head and said, “I don’t.” He took your face in both his hands and pulled you up to kiss him.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed. Dean bit your lower lip and you pulled away. “Easy there, tiger,” you said. “I wanna do this right. I don’t want to take it slow, but I don’t want to rush into it. Okay?”  
Dean nodded and tilted your chin up so he could kiss you again, lifting you off your feet and twirling you around. “Does that mean we have to sleep in separate rooms tonight?” he asked.  
You shook your head. “Shut up, Winchester.” You tangled your hand in his hair and pulled his lips to yours once again, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could keep holding you up.


End file.
